Venoct
is a Rank S Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "'''An elite Yo-kai who fights with his dragon scarf. All of his abilities are truly first class." In ''Yo-kai Watch 2'', Venoct is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Poofessor. Appearance Venoct has white skin and yellow eyes, with long and dark teal hair that covers most of his face, tied into a ponytail with a sky blue band. He wears a dark purple kimono with a black overcoat hanging off his waist, tied with a white belt. He wears black shin covers and fingerless gloves, as well as straw sandals. Around his neck an azure, wisp-like scarf with tails resembling dragon heads. He is 140 cm tall (About 55 Inches). The Yo-kai Watch Ukiukipedia features a version of him with a black knit hat that has the Slippery tribe emblem on it. Personality Relationships Nate and Whisper Jibanyan Inaho and USApyon Kyubi Hanahojin Red J In the anime, Venoct despises him. In the last episode of his own series, it shows that he died as a human when Red J caused his village to be engulfed in flames, killing all of his friends and family. Venoct, who wanted revenge, turned into the Yo-kai he is now. Lord Enma Abilities and Powers In the anime, Venoct has so much power that he can break floor tiles by punching the floor and he can cut water. He stops the entire demonic army of Red J and was strong enough to beat the Boss yo-kai himself. He manages to break through Gattenmeier's force field in approximately ten seconds. Stats | medal = Nyororon | image = | hp = 407 | power = 210 | spirit = 181 | defence = 137 | speed = 221 }} |20x10 (1) 25x10 (2)|-|All enemies|Repeatedly bites his foes with his aura-filled dragon scarf.}} Busters stats '''Orochi-Attacker Stats at 99 in busters: (second game) How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Venoct is befriended automatically in the final chapter of the game's storyline. Quotes * Loafing: "Nah..." In the anime Season 1 He makes his debut in episode 50 and depicts what Red J looks like. He resembles Jibanyan. In episode 51, he depicts where Red J lives and who he lives with. Everything he talks about resembles Nate's house, Nate's parents, Nate himself, and Whisper. In episode 52, he depicts Red J's minions. They resemble the Springdale Elementary students. In episode 53, Jibanyan was ready to confess he is Red J until the real Red J showed up. He explains how he became a Yo-kai and angrily beats Red J and his minions. Red J admits defeat, but he describes a Yo-kai who is more powerful than him, that being Mighty Dog. Venoct thanks Nate and gives his medal before flying away. Jibanyan waves goodbye, but Nate and Whisper are worried that his next victim may be Komasan. . . Season 2 In episode 94, he, Kyubi, and Dandoodle are the victims in Inaho and USApyon's mystery. He is first summoned in episode 109 to prevent housekeeper Gattenmeier from launching the missliles that would have annihilated Earth. He successfully breaks her shield, but there was no need to punch her as her 24-hour timer beeped. Thus she stopped was she was doing, gave Nate her medal, and left. Venoct, Nate, and Jibanyan were speechless for moments until Whisper returned healthy. In episode 119, he, Kyubi, and Hanahojin compete as a team in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. They are defeated when Nate uses a Cuttincheez stink rocket on them forcing them to pick their noses and crash into a rock. In episode 120, he is recruited by Sangokushi commanders Komasan and Komajiro. He proceeds to slaughter a tiger, but Komasan proves the tiger is friendly and he gets annoyed when bitten by the tiger. Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch 1, Venoct uses the assertive, masculine 'ore' first pronoun but, in the second game he instead uses the more polite/neutral 'watashi'. The reason why this happens is because of the events of Yo-kai Watch 2 which made him change along with some other Yo-kai. Origin Venoct is based on Yamata-no-Orochi (from which comes his Japanese name), the eight-headed serpent that terrorized Japan during the age of mythology, and demanded young maidens in sacrifice. The god Susanoo, who had been exiled after a dramatic fall-out with the goddess Amaterasu, rescues the princess Kushinada before she's sacrificed to Orochi, and defeats him by offering him sake to make him drunk. Susanoo's heroic deeds earn him Amaterasu's forgiveness, and he's once again allowed into the realm of the gods. Venoct's appearance might also be based on Orochimaru, the former pupil and rival of the legendary ninja Jiraiya (see Ogama#Origin), and master of snake summoning magic. Name Origin * "Venoct" is a combination of venom and oct, a prefix meaning "eight". In other languages * Japanese: オロチ Orochi * Spanish: Venocto * French: Octorgone * German: Viptor * Italian: Velenotto * Portuguese: * Korean: 이무기 Imugi * Chinese: Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Ganso Army Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits